A New Breed
by GhostMouthZach
Summary: The Intelligence found out there is a new breed, a breed of demon like warriors with their leader Mingor. A new war a war Earth will try to win.


**chapter 1: 9:07 PM 4/7/2455**

"Captain, South corridor 2 miles!" A marine said frightened. Captain Keyes turned and looked behind not only to see four brave Marines running behind the Warthog. The Warthog was running low on fuel.

"I should say, Maxamillian. I would think there would be more coveant soldiers." Captain Keyes noted to the driver.

Just as Keyes finished his sentence, Maxamillian swerved just hitting the leg of a Coveant soldier. The wheel ripped the soliders leg off, the blue blood oozing from the leg of it.

Captain Keyes jumped out of the gunner seat and rolled to the ground.

"Shoot, shoot!" Keyes screamed. The guns blared killing 5 coveant soldiers. Captain Keyes smacked a Jackal over the back of his head with its gun. The Jackal's neck sprayed orange blood everywhere.

About two hours later all people, aliens, warthog, lay in silent dead. Captain Keyes lay breathless. He sat up, turned around not only to see a banshee flying endless towards him.

Master Chief awoke, in a cold sweat, and his alarm was buzzing and beeping.

" Having those dreams again?" Cortana asked.

"Yea." Master Chief said dreary.

"Well have those dreams some other time because were about to hit the planet Zuzena!" Cortana screamed angrily. Master Chief pulled the throtle towards him, about breaking his hands Out of nowhere the small ship hit Zuzena, making a 60 ft. indent in Zuzena's crust.

Four days went by...

Master Chief arose out of the rubble. He pulled out his rope and latch, and threw it up to the top and climbed out to find a gun to his head. Master Chief opened his eyes and heard the trigger pull back.

"Ork, staoxk feegen!" A Zuzenen shouted in a demonlike voice. That means in english "Bow down to our leader Mingor."

MC pulled out his 9 inch blade and diced the creatures neck. Bluish glowing blood

sprayed everywhere. The creature looked like man, but with claws and techinally advanced guns.

The whole planet of Zuzena looks like a rain forest. With trees, rain, and other rain forest-like qualities; 4 moons instead one moon, and 72 hours for one day.

Master Chief searched around for life forms for hours. No hope was left. Then he saw a hovering ship, no it wasn't a marine back up ship, but worse. It was a dreaded Coveant back up ship. A plasma gunshot flared past him, and Master Chief rolled behind a tree

He sat up on his knee and peeked over a rotten log, and saw a Coveant Majior storming the area.

"Hey you." Master Chief called. The Coveant Major looked his way, and MC threw a plasma grenade at him. The light blue glowing object stuck to the beasts leg. The Major screamed alien cuss words and his torso ripped in half, killing the bastard instantly.

MC ran up the clearing through the small dense jungle of alienistic plants and animals.

Then MC stopped and looked and he was stunned to see a futuristic civilization. And then he glanced at a wooden sign about four feet in front of him. It read: MINGORIA Pop. 80,097. Then MC started walking, just in case this was a evil city he pulled out his pistol.

Around the city there was a solid steel wall with a gate. MC looked at his arm like he would look at a watch, and flipped open his holo-computer. The AOL sign showed, MC typed in his password and signed on.

"You got mail." A man voice said.

He opened the e-mail program, and there was a mail with the subject "Sexy Nude space Chicks." Since he had other things to do he said to himself, _How about I open this later._ Then he laughed lowly.

There was some bushes by the wall. MC took his bionoculars there was two Jackals guarding the door. He ran down to the bushes, and picked out two frag grenades. MC ripped off the top and threw one one by the Jackal's legs.

It exploded and one of the Jackal's spoke to another guard "Call for reinforcements!"

While the Jackal had its back turned MC palmed the alien in the lower back and it fell to the ground. The gate was opened and MC ran in.

Two red guards that looked like ninjas guarded a tall black tower with a fork like top with with a beam of yellow light shooting into the heavens.

Suddenly, the sky grew black.

The guard to the left said, "im going to check the back. You call me on the radio if any

trouble."

"Channel six?" The other guard asked.

"Yes!" The guard that was going to the back yelled.

The guard in the front of the dark tower to the right side stood there like stone. MC pulled out his pistol, aimed it at

the guard, he put on the silincer, and shot the guard in the arm and yelled, "Freeze!" The guard dropped his gun.

MC picked up the guard's radio walkie-talkie and beaned to the ground. A few sparks flied and smoke arosed.

MC asked. "Why did it get so dark just now?"

The guard answered, "Are planet isn't like Earth."

"How did you know I came from Earth?" MC asked.

"Your uniform, your a-a part of the Marines." The red Ninja guard answered.

"Huh?" MC scratched his head. The guard said, "The Marines. I used to be the commader. Jacob was my name... I think?"

"You can't be here your dead." MC said frightned. "Im not dead, I jus-." The guard who was supposedly Keyes voice was interupped by a loud roar.

The door he was guarding exploded.

A large monster maybe 20ft ran out of the door. The dragon-beast had vomit colored scales on the back of

it. The Monster had a robe on, a black robe and a belt, the belt buckle was a human skull.

It spoke with a devilish tongue "Foro, klio-uipl, feegen!" Translation: "It is I Mingor." Every time Mingor spoke it felt like

a earthquake was rumbling the ground.

Mingor picked up Captain Keyes by the waist, ripped off the top half of his body and threw it into the sky.

Sadly, it never came back down. MC was hiding behind a bush like anyone would do standing next to

a 20 foot demon-dragon-beast. On the back of the dragon-beast was a hook shaped birthmark or tattoo.

MC couldn't really see. Suddenly before MC's eyes was a flash of light for about 2 and a half seconds.

Then it stopped and everything was gone. It was day again and MC was laying on the ground looking into the blue

cloudless sky. MC could only see three moons because for the third month every four years only three moons show,

in the Quanaton Galaxy. MC sat up and looked towards the horizon and could see mountains in the distance, that led to

the rain forest side of Zuzena but that was at least 500 miles away. MC was now in the desert part of Zuzena with an average temperature of 110 degrees.

"Today sure is a hot one" MC said to himself. "I must turn on my uniform AC."

MC was very hungry; He tryed contacting Cortana, no answer. _There is nothing in this hot, dry, wasteland._

Then MC said. "Hey, wait a minute if im going to die at least I should see a woman's breast one more time, right?"

"Of course im right!" MC opened his holo-computer and logged on to AOL the guy said "Youve Got Mail!" Then again

slower. "Youve Got Mail!" Slower, and slower, and slower, and slower. MC's holo-computer started to smoke then it said

in normal voice "Good-Bye!" Then the computer turned off.

"DAMN COMPUTER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Why did I Have To Get Windows 95, when I could have got 98, or XP, or whatever damn Bill Gates has up his damn

sleeve!"

MC grew weary and fell face forward into the sand and fainted for a couple of hours.

He sat up again, days later, with new hope because MC wanted to kill that beast for killing his friend.

The Intelligence found out there is a new breed, a breed of demon like warriors with their leader Mingor. A new war a war Earth will try to win.


End file.
